


[PODFIC] Gift, by Snowfilly1

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Here are some gifts Aziraphale has given Crowley...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] Gift, by Snowfilly1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Non Christmas themed Advent Challenge Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709447) by [Snowfilly1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1). 



_Here are some gifts Aziraphale has given Crowley:_

_A curving wing in the rain. Call it protection, call it safety, call it love. An act of unthinking grace: I have this thing; this is all I have; I offer it to you. Call it the thing Crowley remembers every day for 6,000 years; the thing that becomes the foundation and the building blocks and the crowning glory of his life. Call it the thing Aziraphale judges his every action against, afterwards...._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wJP89MdPScOWAQO0yH8dlxUGGRw78Bao/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still from e01
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “pigeon wings” by tigersound https://freesound.org/people/tigersound/sounds/9329/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> “01153 great wings in motion” by Robinhood https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/75526/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
